Adventure Time: Elemental Knight
by AdventureTime21
Summary: What if? What if there would be a second mushroom war? and GOLB would be back to cause chaos in Ooo? What if the only key to end GOLB was a Mystical Knight who uses all 4 elements in Ooo? Join Finn and Jake as they venture the land of Ooo once again to prepare for the great war
1. The Visions

**_A/N: Whats up people Author here just saying this is my first fic. I'd like to point out rn that I'm just doing this for fun and it just came to me one day, a story where Finn is a mystic knight who fights with elements from Ooo so ill do the writing and let you do the judging so here is my first ever chapter…_**

 ** _BTW this is set after the events of 'Come Along with me' so… MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD (if you haven't watched the finale, which you should watch which is super cool which is radical) so on to the story_**

* * *

The after events of the Gum war led to a shocking battle to GOLB the embodiment of chaos, Finn and his brother Jake did their best to protect Ooo but with the help of Betty, she sacrificed herself to become one with GOLB and to protect simon

A few months have passed in Ooo and everything seems to be at peace, Finn reuniting with his mother, Jake living with Lady again, PB and Marcy have a healthy relationship and so on and so forth

Something still wasn't right…

* * *

 **Prismo POV**

I hanged with cosmic owl for hours maybe months since Finn and Jake was busy with their new lives but it wasn't all that bad but one particular day/night, after Cosmic owl leaves the time room I had a vision of the future and it wasn't good

It was pure CHAOS GOLB returned to Ooo and caused once again a Mushroom war

I need to stop this but I can't my wishing powers aren't enough to stop GOLB but maybe I can create a Hero to stop him

* * *

 **Finn POV**

"Alright see ya later Jake" I waved as I entered the house PB gave me and my mother

"Oh! Finn how was your day?" my mom greeted me in her monitor

"It was okay not too radical, and not too boring I guess"

"I see would you like me to cook you dinner?"

"Nahhhh I had bacon pancakes when I visited Jake's house so ill pass"

I waved my mom goodnight and went to my bed earlier than I expected it was like some weird coincidence, I feel like my bed was calling me to sleep so I blew out the candles and shut my eyes

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Finn got into a deep sleep, he dreamt of a empty field but he saw at the other side there was a incoming fleet of Nuclear mutants before he could react he was passed by some banana guards

What was all of this?

Then Finn saw IT a portal in the middle of the war opened it spat out GOLB if Finn wasn't dreaming he sure would have screeched the hell out of Ooo. GOLB was back he first didn't believe it he was panicking he tried to run but GOLB was trying to suck out all the creatures in Ooo, but thank glob a knight stood out he was wearing a golden armor with blue outlines, he drew out a sword and it shone causing to Finn to cover his eyes

"Beware! Beware! Go to Prismo" the cosmic owl suddenly appeared and warned Finn

* * *

Finn woke up drowning in his pool of sweat

"What a weird dream" he thought to himself

As the night passed by Finn still hasn't put his head around his dream instead he visited Jake for a healthy advice

"So what do you think about it brotha?" he asked with a worry tone

Jake just listened he didn't know if he would believe Finn cause first GOLB is gone Betty took her away to some part of the space and second a second mushroom war would happen, although those facts were laid to him there was one thing he was interested the cosmic owl part

"You sure the cosmic owl was there?" Jake asked he still wasn't sure why didn't he warned all of Ooo so they could prepare

"Ya man its bonkers I dunno what to do he said I need to visit Prismo" Finn just slouched on top of a hay in the barn

Jake thought about it and went to look for the letter Prismo gave him

"Here Finn do what you need to do just be careful kay?" Jake handed over the letter to Finn hoping he knew what he will do

"You're not going to come with me?"

"Sorry man need to come with lady to her parents apparently they have a celebration, I also need to get the pups" he said as he stretched down from the attic of the barn

"Sure man, just tell lady I said happy birthday laters!" with that Finn pressed the P in the letter and transported him to the time room

* * *

 **Prismo POV**

I was still thinking about what I saw was it real of course it would be real it was a vision but I don't know what to do would there be a way that I could save Ooo, Finn and Jake?

As I was pondering to myself I was surprised when Finn abruptly entered the time room

"So it was true" I thought to myself

"Hey Prismo, soooooo I had this weird dream-"

"Finn I know what your dream was and also it wasn't a dream it was a vision of… the future land of Ooo" I said to him slowly so he could ingest the info that I was about to give him

"Oh okay. Wait WHAT!" it was the only reaction that I got which didn't surprise me

"Finn calm down and listen to me YOU are the only hope for the land of Ooo, I have a way to save you and your world" I started to calm him down a bit

"Prismo what do you mean that's a vision" he pleaded for me for an answer

"Finn listen and listen well GOLB is coming back and you are the only one whos powerful enough to stop him"

He just merely nodded and he started to breath heavy

"Finn I need you to become a mystical Knight"

"A what?" He just looked at me

And I just smiled reassuring him everything will be fine

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooooo how did you think of the first chapter for me I thought the events was too fast so ill let you judge this one so I could slow it down for the next chapter**

 **So Finn will be a mystical Knight, will he be able to save Ooo?**

 **Here's a preview of the next chapter**

 **"Finn remember there are four elements in Ooo and an anti element" Prismo explained**

 **"Jake I dunno what to do" Finn sulked in his spot he looked as he looked at the sky**

 **"Where are you Finn the human…" a pink figure with a dark robe asked**


	2. The Answers

**_A/N: Whats up people Author here again for another wonderful chapter_**

 ** _On this chapter we will see first how finn will react to him being a mystical knight to protect the land of Ooo_**

 ** _What way will prismo do to help finn for his fight?_**

 ** _So with that aside without further ado chapterrrrrr 2_**

* * *

 **Prismo POV**

I came back to the topic as I smiled to him it was time I need to explain him what going to happen and what will happen

"Finn you shall be a mystical knight, it's a class of knight who uses different elements such as the elements in your land: Candy, Slime, Fire, and last but not the least Ice" I explained to him

"Oh… cool but how will I be a mystic knight?"

"With this" I waved my hand and created a magical belt

"A belt?" Finn asked with a question mark hanging on his head

"Finn listen it's not just some ordinary belt and buckle its infused with my magic, this belt automatically transforms you to a mystical knight all you need is a elemental crystal"

"That's great and all but where do I get that?"

"Finn remember there are four elements in Ooo and an anti element, and think back when all of the elementals took their true form, to restore all life on Ooo you gathered all the gems of the elemetals"

"Yah… I remember I also remember that I was betty-trade" Finn made a remake of the day he was tricked and I just chuckled

Watching all life on Ooo in the big screen sometimes makes me laugh

"Well moving on from that you need to gathered once again those gems and use it to be a mystic knight"

"I finally get all of that but… Prismo do you think I could handle all of that? The whole Ooo, I could be responsible to many deaths if I fail" there he goes again thinking the outcomes of war over and over

But I just gave him a smirk "Don't worry dude I trust that you could fulfill your responsibilities. I promise you that Finn"

He just stood there and smiled faintly as he looked at the magical belt I created floating infront of him

"Sure Prismo but can you give me time to think?"

"Sure man. Want some sandwich or nachos?" I offered to the young hero

"Nahhh I'll pass maybe I'll go visit my mom or whateves" he said as his voice started to get quieter

"Sure Finn just take the belt and do whatever you want for now"

"Sorry Prismo but can I leave it for now?"

"Oh… sure but remember I'll always be here cause… it's my home haha…"

After that forced laughed he teleported back to Ooo and I just sigh to my lame joke

* * *

 **Finn POV**

I teleported back to Ooo and went off immediately to cliff near an ocean even if gives me the creeps

"Am I really ready for this?" I muttered to myself as my eyes began to water, so many responsibilities and I don't want to lose everything now that I just got my mom back to my life

"Finn?"

I shot up from my spot and wiped off the tears flowing down my cheeks, I saw Jake the moment he saw I was crying he got his concerned face planted into his

"Finn? Buddy what happened?" he asked me, and I wanted to just answer but something was holding me back

What was it? Because when princesses give me quests to save some peeps I just jump right in why now? When all of Ooo is counting on me

"It's just some stuff man" I sat back down again and Jake followed my suite

"Well Finn I know that whatever will be your problem you'll always solve it just like old times" Jake smiled to me it was a natural smile just what I needed

"Jake I dunno what to do" I sulked in my spot as looked onto the sky

"Here is what you'll do Finn like you always did to solve your problems follow your heart. Sorry bro need to be back before supper otherwise lady's gonna kill me, go home Finn eat something and get some good night sleep before you take on your problem"

Jake looked at me with determination in his eyes and stood up and started to stretch back to the grasslands

"Follow my heart…"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

After Finn sulked to his thoughts he went back home to his mom in the candy kingdom, finished with dinner he prepared for his good night sleep but something was bothering him will it be a good night sleep?

Finn closed his eyes as he dozed off to dream world but…

He opened again his eyes he saw the war again many people are dying many people are getting involved to a war that they didn't want. Turning around and around the cosmic owl suddenly appeared from his back and told Finn a sentence he will never forget

"This will happen if you give up HERO!"

Then he woke up

The time finally came he understood it was a vision of the future but that future didn't have him prepared he needed to overcome his fears time to save Ooo

* * *

Finn teleported back to Prismo's time room now with a answer fully determined what he'll do

"Prismo! Ill do it!" Finn smiled as he took the belt that floated to him

"Really? Well good luck hero… here ill explain to you how to use it" Prismo explained to him how to use the belt properly due to not having a gem they Prismo didn't showed Finn what will be the effect of the elemental crystal

But somewhere in Ooo there stood a pink cloaked figure with glowing green eyes

"Where are you Finn the human…" a pink figure with a dark robe asked himself outloud

* * *

 **A/N: Finished chapter 2 so how did you liked Finns self doubt I know that he could take on the lich quest with no grudge holding him back but I just wanted Finn to think that he's the Ooo hero now if he fails all life shall be extinguished**

 **And it shall be usual here's a preview of the next chapter:**

 **"S-Sir Ch-Chatsberry!?" PB just froze**

 **"You are ready Finn" Prismo thought**

 **Finn stood high and mighty with his new form and cracked a smile**


	3. The Change

**_A/N: Hey hey hey viewers how ya'll doin? Hahaha its just me the author for another chapter brought to you_**

 ** _So in this chapter shall be the MOST spectacular, MOST amazing, MOST mind numbing thing in the world just kidding its only for me cause I was really happy when I was writing this one chapter_**

 ** _Fasten your seatbelts and buckle those pants imma take you for a wild ride_**

* * *

Finn teleported back to Prismos time room now with a answer fully determined what he'll do

"Prismo! Ill do it!" Finn smiled as he took the belt that floated to him

"Good luck hero… here ill explain to you how to use it" Prismo explained to him how to use the belt properly due to not having a gem they Prismo didn't showed Finn what will be the effect of the elemental crystal

But somewhere in Ooo there stood a pink cloaked figure with glowing green eyes

"Where are you Finn the human…" a pink figure with a dark robe asked himself outloud

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"So here's what will happen Finn" Prismo told the boy as he magically teleported a belt in front of him "You're going to put on this belt and buckle when you fight it shall grant you magical power if there's a elemental gem sticking through its slot"

Prismo lifted the belt and pointed out the buckle with a hole that looked like many gems can be fitted through; such as spherical, hexagonal, and a quadrilateral gems

"So im just gonna borrow the crystals from the elementals like princess bubblegum and it should grant me magical powers?"

"Yep, that's the main idea but I warn you this belt has a function that I don't know about all I know it's an artifact that was destroyed a long time ago. I just rebuilt it and mixed it with a little bit of magic" he said as he shrugged his shoulders

Finn examined the belt he held in his hands will he really sacrifice his life for the safety of Ooo but one thing was clear to him it, he'll do it for his mother and Jake, for everyone in the land he was raised

"Alright wanna test it ou-" Prismo started to teleport the belt to the teens waist but suddenly stopped as he sense impending doom

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

"Finn…" I stood tall as I scouted the land of Ooo searching for the champion

I entered the candy kingdom hoping to find the pest and started to walk through the park. I was beginning to get impatient and grabbed one of the candy people and started to look him through the eyes even with my robe that covered my whole face I still managed to scare the living day lights out of him

"Useless creature" I dropped him but with all of that commotion guards who looked like bananas went up to me

"Sir I would like you to calm down because you're causing too much commotion" one guard said to me

I flashed them with my eyes and they all went like me

"Go find Finn the human for me and destroy whatever that might stop your way" I commanded and they just follow like a zombie

* * *

 **Prismo POV**

I stopped mid sentence and I questioned what was I feeling? What was all of that? Then it became clear to me and it made me fear for the worst thing to happen

"Finn! Candy kingdom! Emergency!" I shouted to him

Finn didn't picked up the thing I just said he processed it a little bit but came back to the real world slapping himself for not moving

"HURRY!" immediately he grabbed the belt and shoved it inside his bag and teleported back to Ooo I just hoped for the best nothing too destructive would happen

* * *

 **Princess Bubblegum POV**

I was at my labs working on some serum for my research when I heard commotions outside the palace it quickly got my attention and peeked through the balcony. It horrified me that I saw many banana guards, candy people destroying their homes and each other

"Oh my glob!" escaped my mouth I quickly ran outside to take a better perception of what was happening then I saw a figure in a dark robe I went up to him and it looked at me and all I said was…

"S-Sir Ch-Chatsberry!?" I just froze

I couldn't think of anything rather than what was he doing here? Why is he here? Why is he attacking the kingdom? So many questions left unanswered he quickly noticed me and started to walk towards me, it scared me because his eye were black and has green pupils just like the lich. I backed away as possible and as I could but he was getting closer by the minute I was afraid the moment he was in a field of attack

* * *

 **Finn POV**

When I got to the candy kingdom it horrified to death seeing everyone starting to destroy everything, I was about to run to my mom but I suddenly saw PB was about to get jumped so I ran as fast as I could and jumped between them

"Get away from her!" I slammed the a sword to the ground causing a guy to back away from PB

"Finn the human finally I shall… DESTROY YOU!" the guy who looked like a great uncle of PB jumped at me

I quickly dodged sideways in order not to get pinned

"Peebles who's the dude?" I asked while trying to avoid getting hit

"That is Sir Chatsberry the former elemental"

"WHAT!?" I just hit me no literally when PB said that to me I stopped and in that moment Chats- I mean Sir Chatsberry fired a jelly bean blast to me causing myself to fall on my back

"Ouch" I groaned, what the glob was wrong with me I just let him hit me with a candy blast?

I feared cause he was starting to pick up the pace as I stand up he prepared multiple attacks jelly blast, soda punch, ice cream missiles

I dodged and dodged but it all was seemed helpless but PB got into the fight she fought with her own attacks of candy blast

Pb attacked with her blast but to my surprise Sir Chatsberry was over powering her with some kind of weird elemental attack it caused to turn anything that crossed the field of ray into powder of sugar

Sir Chatsberry noticed me at his back and shot me with an elemental good thing I dodge as best as I could and saw the candy tree became a… candy tree but what I meant to say from fluffy cotton candy to candy cane like tree

"It's no good I need to use a different strategy" I said to myself but good thing it hit me, THE belt

I pulled out the belt from my bag and strapped it on to me just like Prismo said I steeled myself for transforming into the mystic knight

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nothing happened

"Dang it Prismo nothing happened" Why? What did it need? The gem!

But I saw PB in a state where she needed help Chatsberry now have the upper game and started to barrage her with all the candy blast he has

"I need to help her" then the buckle flashed and Princess Bubblegum's gem in her crown started to glow, Chatsberry stopped his attacks and took notice of what was happening

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"You are ready Finn" Prismo thought

He was watching how everything played out and what he deduced it was time to show the real power of the belt

The gem from the crown of PB started to shake and disconnected itself from the crown it floated to Finn's buckle

"What the?" Finn thought as was this was the thing Prismo told him "Well here goes nothing"

He flipped the buckle suddenly and a clear mirror was at the gem and it shoned bright before all of the different types of candy floated atop of the blue teen. All of the types of candy attached itself to Finn and he looked somewhat like of a knight… a candy knight

His helmet was made out of bubblegum same type of bubblegum as bonnie, his pauldrons were made out of lollipop, his breast plate was also made by gummy candy, while his gauntlets were rock candies that was colored rainbow, and lastly his greaves were peppermint

Finn looked at the armor that was brought to him it looked cool and all but a sudden thought came to his mind

"Candy Spear!" Finn called out from his peppermint legs pushed out a rod and from his hand he attached a rock candy

Finn stood high and mighty with his new form and cracked a smile

* * *

 **A/N:OHHHHHHH! Finn transformed to a Candy Knight!? So that's what I meant by transforming to a mystic knight, hahaha some of you might get where my inspiration came from but please keep it to yourselves think of it as like our dirty little secret hahahaha**

 **So again I'll let you do the judging and I'll be the one whos writing but before I forget**

 **As usual here's a preview of the next chapter:**

 **"This is so cooooolllll its mathematical!" Finn said in glee in his armor**

 **"Finn congrats you survived but something isn't right" Prismo said and gave Finn thumbs up and a sandwich**

 **"Prismo I need to collect all of the pieces of the enchiridion" Finn stared Prismo seriously**


End file.
